campcadaverfandomcom-20200213-history
Nerd
About Alignment: '''Hero Investigation Description *Select a player to research each night. Role Info *You will receive a list of your target's possible roles, one of which is correct. Win Condition *You must eliminate all villains and psychos. Researching Results * Your target leads others. They must be the Class President or the Principal. * Your target gathers information. They must be a Nerd, a Stalker, or a Snitch. * Your target seems to cling to others at night. They must be a Cheerleader, a Mistress, or a Coward. * Your target is dangerously detached. They must be a Rebel, the Loner, or the Butler. * Your target has red on them. They must be a Lifeguard, a Slasher, or a Lawyer. * Your target has unnatural power. They must be the Virgin, the Spoiler, or a Wolfman. * Your target is stealthy. They must be a Chaperone, a Peeping Tom, or a Boogeyman. * Your target seems ready to be attacked. They must be a Jock, an Identity Thief, or a Slacker. * Your target is very interested in death. They must be a Goth, a Maid, or a Class Clown. * Your target gains others' trust. They must be a Counselor, the Tycoon, or a Bully. * Your target is looking for trouble. They must be the Bouncer, a Rioter, or a New Kid. * Your target talks about slaughter. They must be a Vegan, a Sawbones, or the Wendigo. * Your target gets others in trouble. They must be a Tattle Tale. * Your target does things with their own two hands. They must be a Final Girl, a Strangler or a Late Bloomer. * Your target is very hard to follow. They must be a Bus Driver, a Biker, or an Airhead. * Your target has a smoke-filled van. They must be a Journalist, a Stoner or a Gasser. * Your target is manipulative. They must be a Gossip, a Control Freak, or a Politician. * Your target focuses on possessions. They must be the Vessel, a Salesman, or a Delinquent. * Your target has seen too much. They must be a Witness, a Hacker, or a Firestarter. * Your target believes strongly in immaterial concepts. They must be a Priest, a Jinx, or the Scientist. * Your target wants to get away from others. They must be a Victim, the Crackpot or a Convict. * Your target seems to always lose sleep. They must be an Insomniac, a Scarecrow, or a Gambler. * Your target knows business. They must be a Delivery Boy, a Researcher or a Manager. * Your target can be found in other's homes. They must be the Babysitter or a Mole * Your target seems to not want to kill others themselves. They must be a Park Ranger, a Gremlin, or an Idol. * Your target decides where others are allowed to go. They must be a Hall Monitor, a Chauffeur, or the Puppet Master. * Your target camps. They must be a Camper. * Your target just wants to survive. They must be a Contestant. * Your target seems to want to preserve people. They must be an Orphan, a Plastic Surgeon, or the Blob. * Your target seems to be in two places at once. They must be the Good Twin or the Evil Twin. * Your target has an unhealthy need for companionship. They must be a Cat Lady, an Ex, or the Collector. Mechanics * The Puppet Master and a Tattle Tale both have potential to change your target's results. See these roles for more detail. Investigative Results Counselor: Your target is not suspicious. '''Nerd: Your target gathers information. They must be a Nerd, a Stalker, or a Snitch. Stalker/Snitch: You follow your target to chess club and see they are a Nerd.Category:Roles Category:Heroes Category:Hero Investigation